


Over thrown by an Empowered Throne

by Bjork



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjork/pseuds/Bjork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as close as the autumn leafs can turn old and crumble, so can a sought out plan and a boring life. The power of the Tesseract has already gone and left its mark on the envious Prince, leaving him without a doubt of shame. All things have seem to come to a halt when the fallen Prince is cleaned off of his negative emotions and dirty past by the small of a female whom failed to realize what large leap she had taken for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over thrown by an Empowered Throne

You sat on your stool, already having your supplies with you. A white thick rag in hand, soapy boiled water in a small steal bowl, and two spare soft white towels wrapped up neatly in a pile behind you. The small drain below and the chains from above were now awaiting your prisoner. You shifted in your seat a bit, humming to yourself as you looked to be bored. 

 

You began to tap your booted feet, casually awaiting for Loki to arrive, just being done with his punishment of a whipping while not having water or food for seven days for trying to conquer earth once again, much to your surprise; since you completely forgot that your friend, Jane, had a boyfriend named Thor-Who you seen mostly every day and were very good friends yourself-Had accepted the offer to coming to Asgard, well, you didn't have much of a choice when Darcy banged your front door down with her body after calling you fifteen times claiming that the world was coming to an end and you three needed to go with Thor so you all wouldn't be fried fish sticks even though you didn't like fish while he attempted to sort out this issue with his brother, wanting to keep you three safe.

 

It was originally Jane but then he remembered Darcy and Darcy wanted to take you along, regardless if it was with your consent or not. Thor didn't seem to mind, just as long as Jane was safe it was alright. 

 

You were actually frightened, Darcy knew you had a large fear of nearly everything. Earthquakes, Tsunami's, the human race coming to an end. 

 

Jane would always have to calm you down, reassuring you that it would be alright whenever Darcy loved seeing you loose yourself just for laughs. She helped you quickly pack, grabbing a trash bag from downstairs in your kitchen and looking through your drawers as she tossed everything in, complimenting on how she loved certain shirts that caught her eye and asked to keep them as you dressed yourself in a pair of jeans, a plan black shirt and thrown your usual black hoodie on in the bathroom after she gave you a better detail on what was going on. 

 

Grabbing your house keys and charged phone, regretting the fact you were leaving your beautiful laptop behind, flash drive, and small flat screen t.v and grieving over it just as much as Darcy was you suddenly felt shy as soon as you took a step outside the house and saw Jane talking to a rather large handsome blonde man wearing a nice outfit. 

 

"Wow, who's that?" You asked Darcy with a small smile, causing a giggle to erupt from her lips at your sudden interest. 

 

"The guy Jane hit with her car." She told you, causing you both to burst into laughter as you continued to drag the heavy bag down the small steps and meeting Jane's who she claimed wasn't her boyfriend even though you and Darcy knew they were probably going steady. You had taken the ride back to Jane's house, you and Darcy forced to carry your heavy luggage as Thor carried Jane's the entire time, trying to coax free hand Jane into carrying both of yours. 

 

You and Darcy were all over each other and stayed slightly behind to give Thor and Jane a romantic moment as he gave you three a quick tour of Asgard as you entered the golden gate beauty. 

 

You had met Odin and Frigga. You had punched Darcy in the side when she muttered about how for an old man Odin was she sure was handsome when he was in the same room as you both. You didn't want to fuck your chances up of meeting a God and King for the first time in your lives with laughing at Darcy's probably offensive comment he might have heard. 

 

You were given separate rooms, having the servants take your things for you as you both met up in Jane's room and tried to collect yourselves over how amazing this experience was, it started with the questions on how far Jane had gotten with Thor when he finally returned to her, to Darcy starting a conversation about what could be going on Earth, being destroyed or either saved to wondering what the food must have been like. 

 

You had spent half of your time around Frigga and Odin, finding yourself to be curious to what they did here. You had tried out nearly everything they had, spending a day with the gardener and learning a few things from the Chief as you helped prepare the delicious meals.

 

You had asked if you could take a job in Asgard, much to everyones surprise at your request towards Odin who actually seemed to welcome the idea, claiming that you wanted to either work with the prisoners. 

 

Your friends found you to be completely off your rocker while Odin was a bit hesitant for your safety but deciding on having you train to protect yourself in case anything went wrong even thought the guards would always be their you agreed that you didn't want to take second chances. 

 

You trained for a good two weeks, still not hearing anything from Thor about being able to head back to Earth and learned more about what you needed to do in your new job. It was a bit awkward for you at first, being the first female to bath the prisoner in all of Asgard.

 

You felt embarrassed for the first three days, having just men and hardly any woman. 

 

The men were terrible suggestive, winking and giving compliments on your beauty as they would whistle at times, some doing so when they first entered. 

 

The woman were always built, being nothing but bone skinny and staying quiet as you both respected their silence, still giving them friendly smiles when you made eye contact. You could see relief in their eyes every time they came in and saw it was a woman instead of a man. 

 

You treated them carefully when it came to wounds, apologizing when you heard them make a pained noise. When they were much more larger you promised them to be as careful as possible. 

 

Jane and Darcy moved back to Earth as you hugged them a goodbye, promising to come down sometime with Thor whenever you both were free. You missed them awfully, having trouble sleeping the first few nights and you could tell that Thor missed Jane as well.To brighten him up, you told him stories of embarrassing moments about Jane which caused you both to become happy as you rested on your backs, wheezing with hard laughter. 

 

He would never head down to Earth with out you, sending someone to ask if you'd like to be released from your duties or coming himself to ask if you'd like to accompany him. 

 

You heard the sound of chains being dragged and you knew Loki was arriving. You moved your stool back a bit, making sure they had enough room to put your patient down. 

 

You moved your supplies as well, bringing your hair back over your shoulders as you saw him slide down against the wall out of the corner of your eye. 

 

You turned to look at him, only to meet his cold, hardened gaze which held a fiery vengeance and burning rage as he wished to slaughter you in the worst of ways in a slow pace, listening to each and every gory scream that escaped those lovely lips of yours. 

 

You gave him a smile, despite the fact he was planning your death and he had nothing but bruises and large bloodied gashes which ran crimson down his entire naked being. 

 

The guards stayed at the door, unlike usual. They usually waited outside of the room, listening intently and hearing every little detail that came from the prisoner but since Loki was truly unstoppable and unbeatable they needed to take caution, followed from Odins’ orders. His ivory skin was nearly a plan white, his tense muscles were a bit visible but his rib rage stood out like a sore thumb. 

 

Loki had a silver muzzle cling to his cheeks and hold tightly onto his mouth, his red nose breathing for him instead. You weren't sure if he would be able to move, looking rather lumpish rested against the wall and he reflexed his hands between the round metallic cuffs on his hands had small rust from the chain he was being held on, forcing his arms above his head as the whip tore his skin and set his nerves on fire. 

 

You dipped the sponge into the hot water, feeling his murderous gaze on you the entire time. You rinsed it a bit before finally bringing it up to his chest as you felt chills run down your spine. He bought his chest forward, a distressed look on his face but somewhat relieved one to finally be washed with clean warm water. You continued to clean his body, doing the best you could to not irritate the broken skin as you washed away the dried blood caked nearly everywhere. 

 

You noticed the happy trail he had and avoided your curious gaze to look at the man's junk until later. You did his arms, his eyes never once leaving your concentrated ones as you worked in peace, not being disgusted or frightened by his broken form.

 

You had to move your stool back just to get his long legs, starting with his feet and working your way up to his ankles, knee caps, and finally at his thighs, finding yourself to be slightly turned on for some reason as you spread his legs for him, his large limp cock revealed to you with a small patch of black pubes. 

 

His penis was slightly bruised at the tip and you could tell he must have wished to be whipped instead of having the Family Jewels tortured. You had to admit, this was probably the largest size from a man you had ever seen, not that you actually cared about how big their dick was but this one had caught your attention. 

 

You saw him shift a bit in his spot, moving his bloodied back off of the wall to get a bit comfortable as soon as your hand met contact with his limp cold cock. You squeezed the rag over it, earning a quiet noise through his muzzle which went un noticed. 

 

You began to wipe the tip softly, not wanting to bring it any harm since it was possible already in its own world of pain, if possible. You were surprise that he didn't twitch unlike nearly every other male prisoner who shamelessly let themselves get hard, laughing loudly or attempting to grind themselves against you as they made more sexual remarks on how they wanted to either fuck your tits or have you try a taste of their 'sweet juices'. 

 

You simply ignored them, giving back a sarcastic reply as one claimed that he loved you for being the largest prick he ever met.

 

You then cleaned his sack and moved to his hairs, having a few of them being unintentionally pulled out but that always seemed to happen, having to probably be dead hairs. Once you were done with his front you would need to do his back. You placed the rag into the bowl which was now a slightly pink color from the blood. Your hands were a bit dirty by it as well but seemed to wash off once you put them in the water. 

 

"Can you turn on your back?" You asked him politely, your voice sounding small as your soft gaze meeting his usual stone hard one didn't surprise you that he was still in his foul mood. He blinked, shaking his head. You expected that. 

 

"Can you turn him on his back for me please? And remove the muzzle? I'll have to wash his face too. Thank you!" You told the guards, earning a muffled grunt of disapproval from your prisoner. They compelled quickly, causing you to scoot your small wooden stool back for them once again as the one grabbed his tight cuffs and he sighed deeply, giving a owlish like blink with a sharp mocking sarcastic look in his eyes as if he was saying 'Joy' to be touched by the guards once more.

 

You began to swish the water around, feeling it remain in its usual warm demeanor as your finger tips looked slightly wrinkled and shriveled from being in the water once you took them out. 

 

You got off of your stool, listening to the sound of more metal clanking and something rusty being pulled as you turned your back to them and began to stretch a bit, letting out a silent yawn as you cracked your knuckles and awoke your tingling sleeping foot, biting back a fit of giggles that usually came when it lost feeling of being in use. It reminded you of going into Hibernation Mood like a laptop would usually do, always having the option but your body did it with out consent. 

 

You glanced behind your shoulder and watched as they began to return to their spots, Loki now having his terrible scared back emitting a low hiss of pain at the sight. Nothing but large deep three red marks lined his long back, looking to be disgustingly painful and knowing you would have to request on a refill of clean boiled soapy water. 

 

You would have to lean for this process, you gave him a weak smile as you saw him cautiously look over his shoulder, his greasy hair which would be cleaned by the Healers where he would have a stop next after being washed by you slightly touched the open deep red wound. 

 

They reminded you of large Siberian tiger claw marks, being ruthlessly tainted on his back with out mercy for his committed sins. You never realized how forgiving you were until just now, who would wash the wounds of a man who tried to destroy your entire kind with out a single care in the entire world? 

 

You would. 

 

You didn't hate him, oh no, there actually wasn't a reason to hate someone who hadn't done anything wrong to you. Sure, Loki may have attempted to capture Earth but he didn't harm you or your friends, just yet. Loki was the reason why you were happy, he had literally made your life much more interesting and this could have been your way of thanking this criminal/murder. 

 

Loki turned his face back against the wall, leaning his head against it as you could see the small bumps from his spine underneath all of that blood once you got to work. Loki closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips, obviously enjoying the feeling of finally feeling clean once again. He had been longing for a bath, rather wishing to have one first before being rewarded either water (Which would obviously be his second option.) or food. 

 

You had confused him, he honestly didn't understand you at all. You were so kind and respectful, remaining quiet and being friendly even though he was an outcasted spouse to all of Asgard and to his real Father he wished to not once think about. You were the first of them all to show him kindness ever since he returned back home. 

 

You had felt pity for him, not knowing his reasons of why he would do such things when you knew for yourself that he at least did know he would earn scar's for his bad choices. 

 

You began to wonder if it was really worth it. 

 

What was he trying to prove? 

 

What was his motive? 

 

What was he going do to now? 

 

What had you wondering the most of it all is when you were finished with his back you cleaned his handsome face, requesting a new rag and fresh water of course, what would become of him after he was through with his punishment?

 

Would Loki be sentenced to death to end his suffering, trying to earn love from his Father, trying to show everyone that he had enough of being shoved to the side, wanting to make everyone proud just like they were proud of his brother Thor? 

 

If everyone else had lost hope in him then this was a beginning for you both. You leaned back in your stool, stretching a bit as you gave him a wide grin.

 

Loki just raised a thin eyebrow at you, having this to probably be the first action he's given you ever since he came here a half hour ago. You studied his features, his lips were slightly torn and you could see faint closing holes from the stitches that used to be their. 

 

The faint outline from that painful muzzle made his cheeks look hollow and gave them a tall thin upper look, adding more onto him looking rather alluring at the moment. He was still unable to understand why you were so happy when there wasn't anything to be happy about. 

 

While he began to enter the first chapter of what was to come out from his punishment, you were entering your own. Growing feelings like a outstretched branch on a green leafed Family Tree towards this God you didn't know. 

 

You didn't know that they were planted inside your heart, being rather oblivious that you both were starting something anew with out your knowledge was probably the only thing you had in common at the moment. 

 

Loki decided that he didn't dislike you but he did not like you. You were tolerable and you seemed to know what you were doing, unlike those other bastards who would reopen the wounds just because they could and there wasn't a thing in the world he could do about it. 

 

Loki could only wish you were also a healer, not wanting to put up with the scent of arousal dripping from their sex, emitting from the female Healers who were brightly bashful with their tainted cheeks as they saw his nude displayed muscular form. Loki rolled his eyes at the thought, frowning as a servant re-entered with a new rag and steaming water. 

 

You thanked them and got to work, dipping, rinsing and now leaning over towards his dark cheeks but only to be stopped as he bought his chained hands up and wrapped his fingers weakly around yours, trying to get your attention since he was unable to speak. 

 

Your eyes looked a bit amusing when you were startled, finding them to be wider then the pupils and looking nearly unreal but instead automatic. Your eyelashes had really gave you a dollish look, the way those small black hairs were curled down wards in such a way and not even one being in an inch out of place. Loki approved. 

 

"What's wrong?" You asked him with concern, unsure if he probably had something the guards put in his mouth and needed to be removed. You only hoped they didn't yank his teeth out or worse, rip his tongue out of his throat. You weren't one for gore, you never where. You enjoyed horror movies even though they scared the hell out of you and Darcy while Jane didn't seem amused in anyway at all. She usually fell asleep. 

 

Lokis’ sore tired arms came up to his bruised throat, pointing at it helplessly before doing the same to his pursed lips. 

 

"Are you...thirsty?" You questioned him as you finally caught on. He nodded his head, a exploding hopeful look gleamed in his eyes. You wouldn't be surprised if he was, you were pretty sure he would probably bite and suck on the rag, regardless of the bitter soapy taste if he needed to when you didn't stop to ask what was wrong.

 

Loki was dehydrated and you weren't sure how long he would be able to go on with water touching every inch of his body but never once coming into his mouth. It must have been a terrible teasing sight for someone who went over thirty hours with out it. Your body practically ran on it, you would be less human if you didn't need it. 

 

"Is he allowed to have anything to eat or drink?" You asked as you turned yourself to the guards, causing a few tears of joy to come into Loki's eyes as he was finally going to get what he would die for, actually enjoying the thought of death at the moment. He smiled inwardly, unable to make much movement with his lips since one: It hurt. And two: He had lost his voice until something cooled his desert throat. 

 

The guard nodded, causing you to continue on to your expected request. 

 

"Ah, can I have a cup of water then?" You finished with a small grin. 

 

The guard nodded again, stepping into the hall as he ordered a near by servant to bring him a golden cone of cold water. The servant returned with in seconds, handing the guard the cup before scurrying back to their original duties. 

 

You thanked the guard as he came over to you and handed you the swooshing liquid Loki desired painfully for. You bought the golden round cup to his lips, and he instantly opened his mouth as soon as it came in his view, a small chuckle escaping your lips as he closed his eyes and you tilted it slowly as it felt so nice to have the refreshing liquid enter his body instead of leaving it as sweat.

 

Loki had sweated so hard at times, his system had to take a break from the bullet droplets it produced. 

 

Loki let out a long sigh once he was done, letting his head fall back a bit as he took in deep gulps of air, swishing his tongue around in his mouth as he finally opened his eyes, a welcoming look replaced that threatening unfriendly color.

 

"Is that better?" You asked him with a wide smile. He nodded his head, letting you take the cup away from his lips and place it by the bowl, once more grabbing the rag and getting the excess water out then bringing it to his cheeks, you could see his eyes brighten a bit, finally getting some life in those dull iris's. 

 

You washed behind both ears, feeling his soft greasy tattered hair and taking in his scent, he smelled much better then before, the stench of sweat, and blood was finally leaving its mark.

 

 

 

It had been a week since you had last seen a hair or word of the prisoned God. You hadn’t asked anyone about him, not even Thor. 

 

You were always awaiting on how arrival, being disappointed and a bit sluggish as each time they sent one in and it wasn’t who you expected, it always crushed your hopes as you felt as if you had a small bond with him or at least wanted to talk to him since he did open up slightly. Loki had complimented you on how your eyes reminded him of grown chestnuts and questioned on what realm you were from. 

 

He seemed a bit off and startled when you told him you were from earth, not asking you anything else and being lifelessly dragged out from your presences but did send chills down your spine when he looked at you from over his shoulder; a light smirk on his lips as your smile faltered slowly. You weren’t sure if he was planning on doing something to you or that was a succeeded promise on how he was so close to ruling your kind. 

 

As soon as Loki was gone Thor had startled you instead as he was at the door way in a rush, asking if you were alright and making sure his brother had not caused you any trouble or said something foul. 

 

You were on lunch break now, using the blonde God as a messenger of some sort as you asked him to inform Jane or Darcy if they could send you certain things you had left behind when you were unable to go down to earth because of work. A few days ago you had asked Thor if he could bring you a bottle of hand sanitizer which he quickly bought back since you didn’t always have time to wash your hands after each bloody and battered prisoner. 

 

Setting the empty plate aside, you decided on getting on back to your station, not wanting to waste any more of your time. Loki was still dipping thoughts into your head, leaving you to feel insecure as the thought of his gaze looking at your body in anyway. 

 

Upon entering the washroom you couldn’t help but smile at the bucket of steaming hot water, seeing that one of the servants must have took the time to clean it out for you. Setting yourself against your stool wearing nothing but a short plaid skirt with black leggings underneath, a white button up shirt and raven knee high boots, you were ready for work. 

 

You heard the sound of faint shuffling, swears following after before your heart instantly stopped in your chest as everything seemed to become agonizing. Staring right at that door way came the most horrifying sight that forced your stomach to churn. 

 

Loki, walking with his head held high and eyes trained on you, a winning smile on his lips which were coated with blood along with his neck and high cheeks. Not only did he look refreshed and slightly healthier from what you saw before, he was actually wearing strange armor. As complicated as it looked, you were captivated by how powerful and merciless he looked. 

 

You felt your legs shaking, swallowing as you tried to control your self as he was practically being dragged with a refusal of his own feet to move for him. Coming in front of you and being quickly slammed down as his knees bent, legs spread on a wide display in front of you as his cod piece had quite the room of holding his thick penis. 

 

Feeling yourself become instantly shy as he refused to break eye contact with you and swearing he wiggled his eyebrows for a moment, you looked up at the guard who was still behind him but holding him in place. One hand tugging violently at the back of his hair, yanking from the roots as another hand came at his forehead, he forced his neck back in a snapping manner. This time, he had bounds on his wrists, keeping them from moving at hardly an inch even if he desired.

 

Unable to form any words, the guards explained everything. 

 

“The bastard took a bite at one of the Healers neck, he’s suppose to attend a hearing for his punishment and I can’t afford him going like this. As much as I know you love the cock sucking whore, you better get to it before the All Father loses patience.” The guards deep voice rumbled, making eye contact with him as he gave you a questioning look, seeming as if he was actually taking your feelings into consideration and going against telling the All Father of the recent attack. You didn’t know if you should have freaked out by Loki’s vulgar actions or the fact your mixed feelings for the homicidal God were actually painfully obvious to see. 

 

Moving your hands into the bucket of water you grabbed the rag, your hands being used to the boiling liquid as you tightening it into a ball and drained it off, a slight chuckle emitting from Loki who still had his gaze fixated on you. 

 

Doing your best to ignore how close you were starting to become towards him, you used your shaky hand to start at his neck, seeing how thin and large his Adams apple was coated with large specks of blood. 

 

You then moved up to his narrow chin, resisting the urge to touch his skin with your bare hands before flipping the rag over on its cleaner side as you held the bloodied patches with slight disgust before making your way gently up to his cheek, wanting to be careful of his face. 

 

There was much more blood caked on his cheek than expected, taking up part of his face as it came out easily, being able to smell his oatmeal flavored scent along with the soap. You assumed he must have eaten awhile back before coming to see you. 

 

You were pretty sure this was no accident what so ever, people just didn’t go around gnawing off the jugulars of females who were willing to help you. But apparently in Loki’s sense, it was an acceptation.  

 

Feeling yourself become weak in certain areas, you ignored it and continued to do your job. You would need to belt up, keep any signs of discomfort away from his view, knowing this was probably what he wanted to see from you. You felt slightly proud, knowing you were doing well so far. 

 

What felt like hours on end, you had finished cleaning your prisoner, still being on a shaky verge of display hidden by an iron curtain. 

 

“Alright...Done.” You conformed awkwardly to the guard, breaking eye contact from Loki to look up at the man restraining him before having him yanked to his feet from underneath his shoulders, the action startling you as you gasped softly. 

 

Loki was now looking down at you, smirk all gone from his face as he looked to be lost in thought. 

 

You blinked up at him, the thought of sucking him off as he stared down at you with such passion randomly invaded your head, forcing you to emit a shaky breath as you attempted to control yourself. You wished he would just leave already, but you had so much to say. What was going to happen to Loki if you let him walk out that door? Were you going to see him again? How was he doing? Was this what he usually wore? Did he hate you? The thoughts kept piling up as time seemed to dim from its color. 

 

He was being led out now, and with the last final strength you had, you lunged from your seat as the stool tipped over and made a sneaky move. 

 

“Wait! I’m going with you!” You hadn’t realized how rash it must have sounded, watching as the guard snapped his head around with large dangerous eyes that showed his irritation, looking ready to give you a beat down as everything was preventing him from getting to the All Father. 

 

“You wanna come? Well get your ass moving!” The guard practically screamed, veins becoming visible in his neck as you saw faint movement come from Loki’s arm, watching in shock as Loki was suddenly shoved against the wall, the sound making a loud boom as the guard was mere inches from his face. 

 

“You listen here cum slut, I have no remorse if I offended your girlfriend or not, but you’re getting your sorry rump into that throne room and listening to whatever Grandpa has to say.” He threatened, now realizing that Loki must have nudged him in order to defend your pride embarrassed pride. 

 

You weren’t even offended, more or less overjoyed and finding some humor in this situation as Loki was shoved off the wall and pushed forward, leaving you to drop your rag and quickly trail out the room to follow. 

 

Walking by the guards side, you couldn’t help but stare at Loki, seeing how he bored he looked and uninterested as he was forced to walk down the halls. 

 

You noted that he was watching you out of the corner of your eye, his green iris focused on you before looking away.

 

Upon entering the throne room, where all participants were awaiting his arrival, you truly felt out of place. You weren’t even an Asgardian for starters, nor were you wearing their clothes. 

 

The guards were all alined out, their shiny beings standing straight and tall as they held their spears in hand. Thor was standing on the steps, a proud high held Lady Sif on the step below that, followed by a blonde man you recognized as Fandral, and the two other silent warriors on the other side. 

 

Frigga, the beautiful Queen standing by Odin’s side as she watched with mourning eyes and a shaky hands, watching in agony as her son was dragged out like a prisoner. 

 

The All Father was resting on his throne, his eye patch remaining its usual gold as the tension in the air remained thick. 

 

You could only imagine how hard it must have been for her, to loose one son, have him return back to only loose another, crying all night as she wondered if he had died or not. And now, to see how someone so different from the person he was now, was truly sickening.  

 

Everyone turned their gaze to the eyes of Loki while you allowed your footsteps to drag sluggishly behind, staying in the unlit parts as you took a look at each person on the step, Lady Sif and Thor’s gaze were more contracted on you than on Loki. 

 

Thor looked shocked, more or less in slight awe when your eyes locked, possibly questioning why you were here or how you managed to sneak in. Lady Sif seemed concern, eyes growing soft as you gave her a small grin. 

 

“Are you alright?” Lady Sif mouthed carefully to you, nodding your head in response as she sighed heavily and allowed her shoulders to slump with relief, now gazing down with venomous eyes on Loki who was standing on the bottom step, the vicious guard still keeping his tight grip on him. You weren’t even sure if he was going to let up on the God. 

 

As if your question had been answered, he was shoved down onto his knees, being forced to kneel as you could feel the sneer jutting off of him. The guard took a step back, leaning forward as he gestured his respect towards the All Father who has now arisen from his throne. 

 

Swallowing nervously, you fiddled with your skirt, hands being placed in front of you as you helplessly watched. 

 

“Loki...My second son, you have caused treason and bought pain to all of those on Earth, daring to make such a risky move of conquering our brethren realm.” Odin finally spoke, his voice echoing off the walls and reaching your ears easily, holding no emotions as he had none to express. 

 

It was as if you were listening to a judgement and felt as if you were invading personal space, despite the fact you had groomed the Prince.

 

“They require no leader, your actions are unmistakable, inexcusable...And disappointing.” Odin continued, making his way down the steps one by one before he was standing in front of Loki, each word coming out as a near spat and hiss. When he had gotten to the last part, the melancholy in his voice was certainly there. It felt as if the  golden and ivory colors shining off the room was turning blue, the fire touches starting to dim as you began to feel unsafe. Something uprising and dramatic was going to happen, you just knew it. 

 

“While we all have believed of you to be deceased, but to once again put your foolish actions of mischief into our hearts, destroy the Bifrost and attack the Gatekeeper, I hereby send you into Muspelheim!” Everyone in the room seemed instantly shocked, Frigga and Thor gasping in horror as you took a step back at the sudden boom of his voice, watching as he placed a hand atop of Loki’s head who was unable to doge him in time. 

 

“No!” You cried out helplessly, finding your voice out of the shadows and retaking a step forward, making yourself more clear as the guards snapped their heads up in your direction, their unison work making you struggle back fear. Everyone looked at you, faces of shock addressed on their features while Thor and Lady Sif seemed more a taken aback by your out burst than everyone else. 

 

You watched as Loki slumped his body in his spot, not even bothering to turn his head but instead, lower it.

 

“King Odin...I...” You started, unsure on where to continue before Odin beat you to it. 

 

“Remove yourself from the shadows and come forth, my child. Tell me, what you desire to say to my son.” Odin granted you permission, the guard attending to Loki gave you a look of slight amusement but stepped out of the way, nodding his head to you when he saw hesitance in your footsteps. 

 

Sucking in a deep breath, you quickly picked up your pace, walking forward at a quicker pace until you were a yard away from the God of all Gods. 

 

“My King...I apologize for my out burst....I know I’m no where loyal or speaking to you in such ways but...P-please don’t banish Loki away! I can see the good of him, he’s a different man now, everything he’s ever done was all a mistake-And, I mean--We all make mistakes. But I know Loki has learned his lesson by now...He just...” You felt yourself become slightly distressed, wiping at your eyes with your sleeve as you sniffled and continued on, overwhelmed with all the attention and knowing your words would not be taken into consideration. 

 

The thought of Loki being sent away to somewhere where he would not be able to return home, an unfamiliar place for the broken child inside of him; the poor man would possibly be damaged as if he wasn’t enough. Who would listen to an odd mortal girl who was oblivious to the dangers the man before her was? 

 

“Loki deserves a second chance!” You got out, trying to get your breathing under control as you felt embarrassed, Odin simply staring at you with out a word being said. 

 

Silently, he removed his hand, daring yourself to not break eye contact with the AllFather as you wished to be heard. 

 

“There’s an ice caged outside of his heart, and I know that it wasn’t there before. A person isn’t born evil. Loki may have tried to kill my people but he didn’t, because it would only be a matter of time until he realized the wrong he had done. Please, King Odin, I’m begging you, spare his life and give him a final chance.” You were on the verge of sobbing, voice nearly cracking as you swallowed. 

 

Odin was a taken back, looking puzzled but yet understanding as the words sunk into everyones brain, changing minds and feelings here and there like a virus on the loose.

 

Loki needed someone to be there for him, someone to help him get through the mountain he was struggling, but from the looks of it, no one seemed to be willing. No one, but you. You would need patience with him, he needed someone to be patient with him. The process of healing would take time. 

 

With out warning, a thought drifted into your head.

 

“I could take care of him.” You stated with a stuffy nose, seeing how the Odin was in a slight state of disbelief as everyone on the steps behind him shifted uncomfortably. If only you could see the goofy smile and shining of happiness in Thor’s eyes at your bravery of speech and hope and Frigga who had her mouth covered as tears stained her cheeks, unable to hold back her flooded emotions.

 

You weren’t the only one who wanted to give Loki another time for change. 

 

“And how would you do so?” The All Father questioned you, not sounding angry at your previous interruption. 

 

Wetting your lips you continued on with a deep breath, “By bringing him down to earth and allowing him to make up for the ruckus he has caused. Its what we usually do when someone does a bad thing...You have the pay the price for doing so, it is kinda considered law...” Expect prisoners didn’t attempt to ruin all of humanity, you added silently in your head as you explained to Odin. 

 

Odin now looked to be in deep thought, turing his gaze away from you both as you heard the guard who had swore at you and Loki quietly scoff, glancing to look at him as he was biting back a smirk. You weren’t even sure why he was smiling, but you could only assume he was the only one in the room who wasn’t emotional, tense or distressed by the situation. 

 

“If I bring Loki down to earth with you, who’s care will he be in besides yours?” Odin seemed suspicious, debating on if he should allow the trouble maker of a son return to make amends with the humans. 

 

“Well...” You tried, unable to think of one before Thor startled you and continued where you left off. 

 

“He will be in the care of my friends and their origin. They were the ones who had possession of the Tesseract and were able to stop Loki. They are capable of handling much more than brother, Father.” Thor stated, all eyes going to him instead as you quickly cleaned off your face of any remaining tears, slightly relieved that Thor took the lead and everyone had stopped looking at you. You hadn’t exactly put your whole plan through, and completely forgetting that Thor did belong to The Avengers. 

 

Odin let out a silent hum, turning his head to look up at his first son. 

 

“And the two of you and the other mortals will look after him until he is deemed forgiven?” Odin asked sternly, looking back at you both as he was pondering if he should put that much trust into people who could snap their spines like ants. 

 

“Yes Father.” 

 

“Yes King Odin.” You and Thor said together, feeling a painful hope uprise in the pit of your stomach. What were you getting yourself into?

 

Turning back around to face the pitiful Prince, a scepter of his own came into his one palm, his voice mighty and loud as he spoke. Your heart was uprising, and was ready to pop out of your chest. You couldn’t believe this was happening, you couldn’t believe any of this.

 

“You are deemed banished from Asgard, Loki Laufeyson, for three years, you will remain powerless and live among the humans with only your immortality. Until, you have earned my approval that I have seen change in your attitude. I send you into the presence of Jane Foster, be gone!” Odin said, forcing you to feel sick to your stomach as he lifted his ivory scepter and smashed the bottom on the ground, causing a ripple wave of an after shock to spread through your feet as everything began to turn white, forcing you to close your eyes as it was blinding your vision. 

 

Feeling as if your clothes were being tugged down violently, you opened your eyes to see nothing but searing lights of all sorts coming your way, an opening to nothing getting closer and closer by the minute as you were to much in shock to scream. 

 

Just as soon as it started, it was over. 

 

You felt as if you were stoned, face feeling fuzzy and smelling something familiar, a blood curdling scream caused you to gasp and quickly look around, finding yourself frightened as well. 

 

Your eyes instantly connected with a white refrigerator and bottom cabinets, a stove before finally a wooden table. Trying to figure out who or what was the source of the scream, you wobbled yourself off the floor, only to be instantly tackled from behind by a shrill voice. 

 

“Ohmigosh-Ohmigosh-Ohmigosh-Ohmigosh-Ohmigosh! You’re here! You actually came! Jane, Jane! Our child and our favorite gruff buff has returned!” You knew that voice from anywhere, causing you to burst into laughter as you steadied yourself on the table, inhaling the scent of clean laundry and coffee. 

 

You heard the sound of banging footsteps, racing down the steps instantly before a loud gasp and a thump. 

 

“Christ, I missed you guys so freakin’ much! Ugh.” Darcy groaned dramatically, keeping her hold tight around your neck. 

 

“I know, I missed you guys too. Man, its been so long and this place smells really good, Christ, I forgot what Earth smells like.” You joked, the both of you laughing before Darcy let you go, allowing you to turn around and stretch as you looked around, everything seeming to be in place. 

 

Darcy maneuvered her way towards the opening of the door, a devilish smirk coming onto her features as she signaled you forward with a light gesture of her hands, causing you to do so as you quickly looked around for Loki. 

 

You couldn’t help but smile till your cheeks hurt at the sight before you both, Jane and Thor currently in a silent passionate kiss, arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were groping at her rear, legs wrapped around his waist as they were close as possible. 

 

“Oh my God...Thats hot.” Darcy said, nibbling at her lower lip as you nodded in agreement. 

 

“Preach.” You encouraged, causing you both to chuckle before you ventured away and looked around at the kitchen floor. 

 

“Whatcha lookin for?” Darcy asked, watching as you moused around rather frantically. 

 

“Uh...Long story short, we bought Loki with us-” You said weakly, a long story was right in deed. 

 

“What? No way!” Darcy exclaimed in shock, eyes wide and amused as she began to look around her self, daring to move out of the kitchen and push past the two couple devouring lips. 

 

“Found him!” Darcy exclaimed, causing Jane and Thor to break up as he set her down and she cleared her throat, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear bashfully as she found her common sense. Her cheeks were slowly tinting, the two lovers panting as Thor smiled in awe down at her. 

 

“Whoa, brighten up dude. You looked as if someone slapped your fanny with a nailbat.” Darcy commented with a hiss, causing you to quickly dart out of the kitchen to make sure Loki was alright. Upon coming across the sofa, you saw how wide his eyes were and he seemed to be lost, trying to take his surroundings in with large eyes.

 

Loki looked so pitiful, and practically scared to death. You were sure he was going to have a heart at any moment before he gazed up at you. 

 

“Loki, Loki, it’s alright, we’re here now.” You said, trying to soothe him down as he was inhaling deep breaths, eyes trained on you as you moved closer to him, doing your best to calm the God down. 

 

“Who’s that?” Jane asked faintly, finally noticing the stranger on the sofa as Darcy shrugged and took a step back, eyeing him as if he was an injured Bambee. 

 

You gasped softly when he instantly wrapped his arms around you, yanking you down for a hug as his nails dug into your back, burying his face into your shoulder as everything had gone silent, being able to feel something wet come onto your shoulder as Loki held onto you for dear life. His bonds being gone long ago. 

 

“Thank you...” Loki whispered, your shattered heart starting to slowly rebuild its self as you managed to wiggle your arms underneath the sofa to return the gesture, closing your eyes and relaxing into his touch, you whispered back. 

 

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
